Pin
]] Pins are collectible items in Club Penguin Rewritten. Every two or three weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on the island, and once gone, old pins will never return (although there have been a few exceptions). Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left-hand corner of their player card. List of Pins Trivia *At one point, four pins were hidden at the same time. These pins were the Lollipop Pin, the Ruby Pin, the Snowcone Pin, and the Circus Tent Pin. Gallery 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Beacon.png|The location of the Feather Pin. Shamrock Pin Location.png|The location of Shamrock Pin. Second Laser Maze.png|The location of the Expedition Key Pin. St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|The location of the Lucky Coin Pin. April Fools' Party 2017 Book Room.png|The location of the Crayon Pin. ChocolateBunnyInForest.png|The location of the Chocolate Bunny Pin. pizzaslice.png|The location of the Pizza Slice Pin. King's Crown Pin location.png|The location of the King's Crown Pin. Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|The location of the Toothbrush Pin. Stage Underwater Adventure 2009.png|The location of the Mermaid Shell Pin. Battle of Doom EPF Rooftop defeated.png|The location of the EPF Badge Pin. Starfish Pin Location.png|The location of the Starfish Pin. F738d6199dd243ebb8894d681661ccd5.png|The location of the Music Note Pin. Screenshot 4-0.png|The location of the Record Pin. ShU6RTTSSQKkuYrrroaUEQ.png|The location of the Sun Pin. Water Party 2017 Mega Whale.png|The location of the Water Droplet Pin. Frog Pin Location.png|The location of the Frog Pin. Festival of Flight Ski Village.png|The location of the Jet Pack Pin. Sleeping Bag Pin location.png|The location of the Sleeping Bag Pin. Ruby Pin Location.png|The location of the Ruby Pin. LollipopPinLocation.png|The location of the Lollipop Pin. Snowconepinlocation.png|The location of the Snowcone Pin. 4Zi4Kn4kR7CPXGDA4zk-Nw.png|The location of the Spider Pin. Halloween Party 2017 Dock.png|The location of the Pumpkin Pin. PawPrintPinLocation.png|The location of the Polar Paw Print Pin. Firstaidpinlocation.png|The location of the First Aid Pin. Pinp.png|The location of the Wreath Pin. Christmas Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|The location of the Present Pin. |-|2018 = Shovel.PNG|The location of the Red Shovel Pin. Taco pin.png|The location of the Taco Pin. Toboggan pin.png|The location of the Toboggan Pin. Anniversary Book Room.png|The location of the 1st Anniversary Cake Pin. Cupcake Pin Location.png|The location of the Cupcake Pin 50th Newspaper Boiler Room.png|The location of the 50th Newspaper Pin. Waddle On Snow Forts.png|The location of the Club Penguin Rewritten Pin. Plant Pin Location.png|The location of the Plant Pin. Puffle Party 2018 Pet Shop.png|The location of the O-Berry Pin. Brazier Pin Location.png|The location of the Brazier Pin. Speakepinlocation.PNG|The location of the Speaker Pin. Music Jam 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|The location of the Top Hat Pin. Beach Umbrella Pin location.png|The location of the Beach Umbrella Pin. Underground Norman Swarm has been Transformed pin.png|Location of the Magic Phial Pin. Flag Pin Beacon.png|The location of the Jolly Roger Flag Pin. Island Adventure Party 2018 Shipwreck Island beacon.png|The location of the Shipwreck Beacon Pin. Island Adventure Party 2018 Ski Village 2.png|The location of the Gem Pin. Underground Pool Flag Pin.png|The location of the Checkered Flag Pin. Penguin Games Plaza.png|The location of the Football Pin. 101 Days of Fun Pin Location.png|The location of the 101 Days of Fun Pin. Milkshake Pin Location.png|The location of the Milkshake Pin. Bat Pin Location.png|The location of the Bat Pin. Halloween Party 2018 Stadium.png|The location of the Bonfire Pin. Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Mine Shack.png|The location of the Hot Sauce Pin. Book Room Lighthouse Pin.png|The location of the Lighthouse Pin. Celebration of Fire Dojo Courtyard.png|The location of the Dojo Lantern Pin. Christmas Party 2018 Ski Village.png|The location of the Holly Pin. |-|2019 = Cart Pin Location.png|The location of the Cart Pin. Sombrero Pin location.png|The location of the Sombrero Pin. Lily Pin location.png|The location of the Lily Pin. 2nd Anniversary Book Room.png|The location of the 2nd Anniversary Cake Pin. Lighthouse Anvil Pin.png|The location of the Anvil Pin. Ski Hill Jellyfish Pin.png|The location of the Jellyfish Pin. Balloon Pin Location.png|The location of the Balloon Pin. Ruby Brooch Pin Location.png|The location of the Ruby Brooch Pin. Gold Feather Pin Location.png|The location of the Gold Feather Pin. Wagon Pin Location.png|The location of the Wagon Pin. Puffle Party 2019 Pet Shop.png|The location of the Puffle O's Pin. Treble Clef Pin location.png|The location of the Treble Clef Pin. Music Jam 2019 Plaza.png|The location of the Red Electric Guitar Pin. Horse Shoe Pin Location.png|The location of the Horse Shoe Pin. Festival of Fruit Beach.png|The location of the Fruit Combo Pin. See also *Flags, a type of pin. Category:Items Category:Free Items Category:Pins